Nathan Yaffe
Nathan (Pronounced: /'neɪ.θən/) is a Writer and Illustrator at College Humor. He is the co-founder and co-host of the show alongside Caldwell Tanner. Line Challenge 2 (Morning Drawfee) proved that Nathan is mentally sane. Nathan spends some of his time looking into the distance, thinking about pineapple gummy bears. When he draws, Nathan will erase a lot, he has been called out on this by many fans. Nathan is a human fiddler crab with a massive hulking right arm and an arm comparable to that of a Tyrannosaurus. During the "Drawfee Olympics!" he battled Caldwell to see who would be forced to eat a ghost pepper on camera while drawing a portrait of the other and after losing 2-3 during the tiebreaker he completed the challenge resulting in the channels most viewed video: "Ghost Pepper Portrait Challenge! - The Drawfee Channel" with over 153k views. This is likely because people enjoy watching others suffer. After Caldwell left to the L.A office, Nathan was left in charge of keeping the channel going with the help of Drawfee regulars Jacob Andrews and Andrew Stuart. During the AMERICAN DRAWMBAT WARRIOR mini-series, Nathan battled Caldwell for a chance at vengeance and have Caldwell join him in the ghost pepper challenge. Nathan won much to Caldwell's disgrace. When not illustrating for either CollegeHumor or the Drawfee Show, Nathan spends his time acting and contributing to the Brooklyn-based sketch comedy shows, Cowboy Hotel and Hart Street Lemonade Stand, the latter of which he stars in as the mysterious employee "Pob." He recently began watching and enjoying Netflix's Daredevil, praising it for its accuracy, as when he lived in Hell's Kitchen, he was kidnapped several times by the mafia, and I love him. Personal Information *Nathan is the god king and if he stops concentrating for even a second the universe will cease to exist. *He may or may not have a parasite as a beard that mainly feeds upon tomatoes. *Nathan ruled for many years as King Buff King in the land of no tomatoes. *Nathan gets teeth and collars mixed up, so he has ruined his mouth by ironing his teeth. *It has been said that he is a Jew, though more recently he claimed to be a Porfologist. *Nathan's mother is an elf. But he identifies as a Dragonborn. *Fears tomatoes above all things *pronounces 'tattoo' stupidly *and I love him Quotes * As long as you're drawing something it's gonna be a drawing. * MOOOOOOM! * If you wanna like save a family member of mine from drowning, I won't stop you. * Is Satan Elmo? * Classic Skulldwell. * Paragon Hank, y-you flatter me so. * We are all born to mother time, and we must suckle her until she grants us sweet release from her prison. * A spoon is essentially a sword on vacation. Alternate Versions. Throughout Drawfee's long and lavish history, Caldwell and Nathan have drawn alternate versions of themselves, as is the case in Our Evolved Forms Part 2 where we see Nathan's evolution and devolution. There are also many versions of them in Drink N' Drawfee like their Gemsonas and South Park. Also, other people have draw them as other things, like Tumblr user wolfstardobe and Tapastic user Andertwinj who drew Draconic Natewell. Category:People Category:Nathan